


Once In A Lifetime, It's Just Right (For Once)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Larry comes out, And his wish comes true, And keeps them apart, But Modest is an ass, Eleanor gets fired, Engaged!Louis, F/M, Famous youtuber Mishyswords as Fem!Harry, Fiance!Harry, Harriet Tomlinson, Harry is pining, Harry-centric, Lou and El are 'dating', Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One day Harry wishes he was a girl, One-Shot, Protective!Louis, Set in 2014 WWA Tour, So Fem!Harry, So he could be with Lou publicly, harry tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read the tags  :) If  you guys like it I will make a part two ! Xx Btw google famous youtuber mishyswords as fem!Harry she is like the exact female replica of Harry Styles :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once In A Lifetime, It's Just Right (For Once)

Harry awoke to the sound of birds chirping and a bright light shining through the curtains...and an empty space next to him...again. Louis must be out with Eleanor, Harry thought, sadly. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the pink sticky note sitting on the side table next to the bed.

 _Modest called, had to go out with El. Be back later, babycakes with lunch_!!

_Love, Lou :)_

_Xx_

 

Frowning, Harry wished he could be out with Louis instead of Eleanor. Sometimes he wished he was a girl so he and Louis can properly be together without everybody breathing down their necks, reminding them how wrong it is to be together. Just once, Harry would like Something Great to happen for him and his boyfriend of nearly 5 years.

It's not that Harry hates her...well...he kinda does 'cause she and Modest! are the only things keeping him and Louis apart but he only hates her for what she does. Maybe if she wasn't the reason keeping Larry apart then maybe he would like her better.

Sighing, Harry sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the side table next to the bed. It was nearly 10, he should probably get up now. As Harry was getting up he noticed something was...different about himself. He almost felt lighter like he lost weight over night (which he knew was impossible but it was what he felt, okay?) and everything seemed smaller around him. Shrugging, the green-eyed boy stumbled into the bathroom to take a quick shower, ignoring the odd feeling of something hairy draped across his back. Maybe he should get his body waxed again....

Turning on the shower Harry stepped in front of the sink to wash his face and wipe the grim from his eyes. Casually looking up at his reflection, Harry froze when he spotted an unfamiliar face in the mirror and let out a girly scream when he realized it was him...her?

Standing in front of the mirror was a petite, lanky, pale girl with large green eyes, a more feminine version of his face, and long think curly brown hair. The next thing Harry saw was the floor and then blackness.

***

(A few hours later)

Louis thanked his bodyguard, Jed, for driving him back to his and Harry's flat and waltzed up the porch stairs with bags of take-out in his hands and skillfully opened the door with his foot. Louis never regretted taking those yoga classes with Harry, they really helped his flexibility...and with sex!

Setting the bags on the kitchen counter Louis smiled when he heard the shower running and jogged up the stairs to join his curly haired fiance. Maybe some shower sex can make up for this morning, Lou thought excitedly as he made his way towards their shared bathroom. A figure on the floor suddenly caught his eye and a shriek escaped his lips and he jumped backwards in fright, holding his hand on his chest breathing heavily.

"What the hell!" Louis rushed towards the shower to turn it off before it could flood their flat (and waste even more hot water than they already had) and kneeled next to the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Harry!? Are you home?!" No answer.

Where was Harry? And who was this girl? Last time Louis checked Harry was the one in his bed (and currently shower) and not this girl...unless Harry decided to be a gentlemen again (it has its faults and perks) and let some homeless person or long lost relative stay with them again (another story for another day, Louis would rather not think about again).

Reaching over, Louis carefully flipped the girl on her back and gasped at what he saw when he looked at her face. She looked almost...exactly like Harry! Like a twin or little sister or something-maybe even a cousin!. Last time Louis checked Harry only had an older sister named Gemma so that wasn't an option...

Frowning, the Doncaster native shook the girl to get her to wake up several times until a whimper came from the young girls mouth. Leaning closer, Louis checked her pulse to make sure it was okay and breathed a sigh of relief when it was steadily beating under his fingers. Good, no charges would be pressed against them now. The last thing they need are rumors going around that One Direction killed some homeless girl.

 

Slowly, the girls eyes opened and Louis held his breath when a familiar pair of green eyes looked back at him in shock...and fear.

 

"Harry?!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also decided this will be a chapter story and not a one-shot :D Sorry for any mistakes! Xx Comment and review :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes Xx


End file.
